Song Meme
by I'm Beth
Summary: A collection of ten short drabbles I wrote for Mortal Instruments. Rated M for Chapter Nine.
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say right now that I kept all the original rules of song memeing —randomized songs, any and all songs, one fandom, I wrote in the time the song played, but then I edited them later because it would have been _crap_ if I hadn't. And theres no length restriction.

Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects

Jace watched, riveted, as Clary slept peacefully on the brown leather couch in the library. Izzy was perched on the arm of the couch, chatting incessantly on the phone with Mayrse about nothing in particular; not paying any attention to him and the way his eyes lingered on the rise and fall of his sisters chest, or the way they traced her hipbone, just visible between her sagging jeans and hiked up shirt.

In his mind, Izzy was no where to be found, and Clary wasn't his sister and was awake right now with arms wide open for him. Alec hadn't tricked himself into the delusion that he was in love with him. And his father wasn't the shadowhunter equivalent of the Antichrist.

Sadly though, this was real life, and Izzy stayed right where she was, paying no heed to his sigh of frustration.


	2. Details in the Fabric

**A/N:** ff has thoroughly screwed me over. I wasn't under the impression that you couldn't do strike-through here, but apparently you can't. So I'm putting up a link to my livejournal that has the less gay version. Disclaimer: not mine

h t t p : / / m r s p a r k l e s o n . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 8 9 2 . h t m l (remove spaces)

(I've now posted this up more than four times.)

Dear (Magnus) Warlock Bane,

I would like to inquire if (Simon) the downworlder we sent to the Clave has returned safely in New York yet.

Alec Lightwood

Dear Warlock Bane,

I would like to personally thank you for the information you gave us regarding the downworlder, who we had before assumed to have been safely sent home. It was very (kind) helpful of you. (Again, I would like to thank you, not just for this information, but for everything you've done for us, and for everything you've done for me personally as well.) It's good to have you (as a friend) on our side. (How are you?) (Please write back.) (How are) (I'll see you) (We'll see you soon)

It would be good to hear from you again.

Alec Lightwood

Dear Magnus Bane,

I was writing to ask why you hadn't responded to my last letter. If you're busy, that's fine. But if you get a chance write me back.

Sincerely,

Alec Lightwood

Dear Magnus Bane,

If you're angry with me about something then just say so instead of giving me the cold shoulder like this; it's completely childish.

Alec Lightwood

Dear Magnus Bane,

I realize I might have been a bit harsh in my last letter to you, and I sincerely apologize. It's obvious I'm the one who's acting childish. (I'm just angry because I'm finally trying to make amends with you and you won't even hear me out. I really wish you would write me back. I miss you.)

Sincerely,

Alec (Lightwood)

Dear Magnus (Bane),

Even though you haven't responded to my last four letters, I think you should still be aware of all that's going on. Simon got thrown in prison, and even though I'm the one who handed him over to the Clave like a roasted duck, Jace still finds some way to blame himself for this. He was pretty upset; punched a window through. (Also, he told me to kiss him. I didn't though, which is strange, because just a few days ago I was hopelessly in love with him.) I promise to keep you updated. Write back if you get a chance.

Sincerely,

Alec

(P.S. Jace asked me to kiss him but I didn't. )

Dear Magnus,

(I'm completely and helplessly in love with you, and if you give me another chance, I'll prove it. I'll tell my parents about us, we won't have to hide anymore, it will be different from now on, I swear. I've already given up on Jace because) Things are pretty quiet at the moment. I'd like to hear from you. Write back.

(Love) Sincerely,

Alec


	3. Come Back to me

I'm not as found of this one as my others. But I just gotta post all ten now, don't I?

Come Back to me- Plain White Tee's

Magnus didn't bother to finish the most recent of Alec's increasingly pliant letters, and with a sigh, he dropped it into his desk drawer with the others. It was the same as the rest. (_Warlock Bane,_ he thought with a snort. _Like I haven't given you a hickey._)

_He'll be back soon,_ A voice in Magnus's head whispered, almost soothingly, but he studiously ignored it. It didn't matter if he came back or not. It wouldn't make him fall in love. Or out of love, for that matter.

But still, a large part of him wanted Alec to come home. Or, more specifically, to him. Not that Alec would ever come to think of him as home. As long as Jace was around, he wouldn't, anyway.

_I wish you could see what you're doing to me._ Magnus thought, wrinkling his thin black eyebrows. Alec had once mentioned that he'd liked them, but now Magnus wasn't sure if he'd been telling the truth or not. Alec had been the brightest point in his life recently, though, so he'd always wait for him, no matter what he said.


	4. Do What You Do

One of my shorter one's. I really wasn't sure what to do with this song. Tough shit, I tell ya.

Do What You do- Cute is What we Aim For

The demon energy pulsed through Jace's veins, pushing him faster, stronger, higher. If he denied this power, would he be denying a part of himself? Or was this power and strength a sin to enjoy, knowing where and what it came from. But he used it anyway. What choice did he have? He couldn't deny his blood -no matter how many reasons he had to want to. If it was all he could do, he would use it to save his friends and family and (the one person he wasn't sure how to categorize) Clary.

Call him a demon. Maybe he was. But if they were safe because of it, then it didn't matter.


	5. Never Say Never

Okay, another short one. Yeah, I'm still pissed about chapter two. Oh well. . .

Never Say Never- The Fray

They may all die tomorrow, but Jace didn't care. Not right now. He held Clary tighter and buried his face in her fiery red hair. She murmured in her sleep but didn't wake up.

_Let me be dreaming_ he pleaded with his subconscious, terrified about the future they were all faced with and with what we was doing now. _Let this be just another sick nightmare._ But reality continued to press in on him. Her smell, her breath, the pleasure he took from being with her tonight, and the disgust that came with that pleasure. All mixed up and making him sick and happy at the same time.


	6. Pretty Handsome Awkward

You should have seen my expression when I got this song

Pretty Handsome Awkward- The Used

Magnus Bane stared as the young, dark-haired shadowhunter made his way timidly across the floor. He was gorgeous, but it was obvious he either didn't know it or was trying to hide it. His hair was too messy and his clothes too grungy, but that didn't cloak his looks enough. As if to prove his point, the pretty young man suddenly got pinched in a very awkward place to get pinched. He squeaked and jumped away from the afore mentioned pincher. Magnus snickered, but secretly hoped the demon killer would come over this way so he could give the awkwardly handsome boy a pinch as well. And maybe a job as a stripper at his next party.


	7. Out of My Mind

If you haven't already noticed, these drabbles don't always have something to do with the song.

Out of My Mind- James Blunt

In the hallway of the Clave, someone purposefully bumped shoulders with Alec, sneering at him as he passed. Alec ignored him and continued on his way. He had become openly gay months ago, and while no one had found any legitimate reason to kick his fabulous butt out of the Clave, there were still a lot of people like this, who were still pouting and kicking their feet like toddlers. His parents, on the other hand -the most old fashioned people he knew in the Clave- were being unusually open-minded. Jace, Izzy, and Clary were fine with it, but they'd already known. What surprised him the most was how many others had come out of the closet with his admission. I guess some people just need to know they aren't the only ones feeling this way.


	8. Edward Cullen

Okay, before you start WTFing my comments page, let me explain. This is a parody of the song Heartless by Kayne West. . . except with Edward. What can I say? My sister had it downloaded on the laptop. I was going to give you a link, but won't let me do that either, so if you really want to listen to it, just go to youtube and type in Edward Cullen Parody Song.

Edward Cullen Song (what the hell am I supposed to call it?)

The first thing that pissed me off about my new-found vampirism is how completely un-cool I still am. _Simon the Vampire_ sounds just as lame as _Simon the Late-Night Player of D&D_. Not at all like the vampires I read about in books. For example, lets take, _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer. Being a vampire wouldn't be so bad if I were like the vampires in this book. Let's look at the facts: they're unearthly beautiful, they sparkle in the goddamned sunlight (instead of getting third-degree burns like me), get cool powers like mind reading and future seeing, awesome vision and strength, don't need to eat, breathe, sleep, or cry, and have amazing sex drives. They make being a vampire look fucking amazing, instead of what it is, which is lame. I sincerely hope that no one who has read these books runs into a real vampire, because they are in for an unpleasant surprise. I mean, no wonder that annoying chick wants to be one so bad (what a slut). And what does Simon get when he turns into a vamp? Better senses, immortality, and constantly being mistaken for a goth.


	9. Dance Inside

Alright now, here's the rated M chapter you've all been waiting for. (I gotta be honest, it's not really that lemony. . . )

Dance Inside- All-American Rejects

I walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. _So, Alec's cooked breakfast this morning,_ I thought mildly. _At least I won't have to go out and buy food. _Clary came in then, still wearing her pajamas, and holding a steaming mug of coffee between two pale pink hands. She met my eyes for a moment, then looked away, blushing. My thoughts changed suddenly to, _Too bad Alec cooked breakfast; I could have gone out and bought something._

_(My lips press against hers and she moans my name softly. I shush her and remind her why we can't be heard. Her hands don't pause on my skin.)_

"Jace," Clary asks dully as she picks up the paper and begins looking for the funnies. "Would you pass the eggs?"

"Sure."

She murmurs a quick thank you.

_(Her fingers edge up my shirt and I hiss, a low sound in the back of my throat. She smiles and pushes it over my head. I throw it to some unseen corner of the dark room and forget about it the moment it leaves my fingers. Clary's fingers trace the scars on my skin and distantly I wonder if she finds them disgusting. She kisses the star-shaped scar on my shoulder and I stop caring.)_

Our fingers brush when I pass the plate to her over the table and our eyes meet for a short, sweet moment. But time doesn't stand still; it moves too quickly and too ruthlessly. The plate leaves my hand and her eyes go back to the paper.

_(My hands go to the hem of her nightshirt, and then I stop, unsure how to ask what I want. She smiles at me, and reaches her hands down between us and raises the shirt over her head.)_

Clary finishes her breakfast before anyone else and quickly excuses herself. As she's walking through the doorway, she pauses and turns back to me.

_("Is it always going to be like this now?" Clary asks, later that night, after we'd settled down some. "Are we always going to be," She pauses and blushes, and I can't help but to be amused that of everything we'd done tonight that this would be the thing to drive a blush out of her. "together, like this?"_

"_We already were together." I remind her teasingly._

_She blushes deeper, the red stain reaching her ears and neck. "You know what I mean." She runs a hand down my chest. . . and keeps going. I grit my teeth and moan, and she smiles triumphantly. "Together like this."_

_I grab her around the waist and pull her closer so that our lips move together when we speak. "Yes." I whisper. "If you want it, I'll never leave you."_

"_I want it.")_

She smiles and winks at me, and motions with a finger that I should follow her. The eggs that I found delicious a moment ago now taste like rubber in my mouth. Despite that, I finish my breakfast in record time, and pray to the Angel that Alec and Isabel don't notice my flushed face or my trembling knees. I can barely keep myself from running to Clary's room.


	10. Lost

The last one. . .not much of a finish, but hey; it's the first time I've written about Isabelle.

Lost- Katy Perry

When I was fourteen, I got separated from Jace and Alec when we were hunting a demon. I tried to be brave like they always were, but truthfully, I was terrified. There were these two demons following me, but I just kept walking, trying to come up with a plan. Then one made a grab at me and I panicked. I shook my whip at it franticly but it just laughed and picked me up by my braided hair, which was long, even back then. I kicked at it desperately until I scuffed it's only eye. Jace and Alec came running up then and Jace threw his spear and stabbed it through the arm, making it screech like nothing I've ever heard before. I fell to the ground and Alec got in front of me and took a blow that would have taken my head off. That's how it always went from then on out.


End file.
